Merrill G. Wheelock
and Tremont Street, Boston; designed by M.G. Wheelock]] Merrill Greene Wheelock (1822-1866) was an artist and architect in Boston, Massachusetts in the 19th-century. He served in the Massachusetts infantry in the American Civil War.Roll of honor of the city of Chelsea: A list of the soldiers and sailors who served on the quota of Chelsea, in the great Civil War for preservation of the Union from 1861 to 1865. H. Mason & son, printers, 1880; p.182 Biography Wheelock exhibited at the Boston Art Club (1857)"Thieves steal pictures..." Cf. Domestic Art Gossip. The Crayon, Vol. 4, No. 5 (May, 1857); p.157. and the Boston Athenaeum.Dwights Journal of Music Among his early supporters was James Elliot Cabot.cf. correspondence with R.W. Emerson, 1849. In: The letters of Ralph Waldo Emerson. Columbia University Press, 1939 Wheelock was especially known for watercolors: he "has a local reputation of being our best painter in that department, his pictures being full of brilliant color."Domestic Art Gossip. The Crayon, Vol. 4, No. 12 (Dec., 1857); p.378-379. In 1852 he kept a studio on Tremont Row, and in 1858 on Summer Street.Boston Directory, 1852; Boston Almanac, 1858. In 1865 Wheelock designed the architecture of Boston's new Masonic Temple, which would move a few blocks down Tremont Street, from Temple Place to the corner of Boylston Street. Illness prevented him from completing the design, finished by architect George F. Meacham and built in 1867.William D. Stratton. Dedication memorial of the new Masonic temple, Boston. Lee & Shepard, 1868. One of Wheelock's watercolor landscape paintings appeared in the 1881 exhibit of the Boston Art Club. A contemporary reviewer commented: "Wheelock is almost forgotten, although it is not so very many years since he died. But this watercolor shows that he has well-grounded claims upon our remembrance. It will certainly be better for his fame to know him by his paintings, than by such architectural absurdities as the Masonic Temple."S. R. Koehler. Boston Art Club. Twenty-Fourth Exhibition. American Art Review, Vol. 2, No. 9 (Jul., 1881) Image gallery Image:Watercolor landscape meetinghouse byMerrillGWheelock AmericanAntiquarianSociety.jpg|Watercolor, 19th c. (American Antiquarian Society) Image:Battle of Goldsborough byMerrillGWheelock 43rdRegimentMassachusetts.png|Battle of Goldsborough, North Carolina, 1862 Image:View SouthernCity watercolor byMGWheelock.png|View of a southern city, 1862-1863 Image:MasonicTemple ca1878 BoylstonSt Boston.png|Masonic Temple, Boylston Street, Boston, ca.1878 See also * Henry Goulding House, Worcester, Mass. (built 1850) References Further reading Works illustrated by Wheelock * Thomas Starr King. The White Hills: their legends, landscape, and poetry. N. Conway, N.H.: I.N. Andrews, 1859. Engravings by John Andrew, from drawings by M.G. Wheelock. * Edward H. Rogers. Reminiscences of military service in the Forty-third regiment, Massachusetts infantry, during the great Civil war, 1862-63. Boston: Franklin press, Rand, Avery, & co., 1883 Works about Wheelock * Appletons' annual cyclopaedia and register of important events: Embracing political, military, and ecclesiastical affairs; public documents; biography, statistics, commerce, finance, literature, science, agriculture, and mechanical industry, Volume 6. D. Appleton and company, 1867; p.582. * Samuel L. Gerry. Old Masters of Boston. New England Magazine, v.3, no.6, Feb. 1891. * George C. Groce and David H. Wallace. The New-York Historical Society's Dictionary of Artists in America, 1564-1860. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1957. * Sinclair Hamilton. Early American Book Illustrators and Wood Engravers, 1670-1870: A catalogue of a collection of American books illustrated for the most part with woodcuts and wood engravings in the Princeton University Library. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1958-1968. External links * WorldCat * Wheelock Family Genealogy Category:1822 births Category:1866 deaths Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:Architects from Massachusetts Category:Artists from Massachusetts Category:19th century in Boston, Massachusetts Category:Military personnel of the American Civil War